LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P9/Transcript
(Daniel and his team are seen later on disguised in Insurgency outfits) Daniel: Man, this thing's stuffy as hell. Adam: Tell me about it. Amanda: Man, hand to hand combat's gonna be a pain in this thing. Oliver: At least my speed won't be hindered. Amanda: Lucky. Adam: Hey, just lose the parts you don't need. As long as they don't see your face you're good. Amanda: Right. (Amands then removes her shoes and gloves before she tears her sleeves away) Amanda: There, now I can breathe. Adam: I mean if it helps with combat. Daniel: Quiet. We're going in. (The four enter the East District's boundaries. Insurgents are seen patrolling the streets while scouts watch the rooftops) Adam:..... Oliver: Oh man... Amanda: They weren't kidding about them being armed. Adam: How do cops even get that kind of weaponry? Oliver: I've heard the Shadowrealm isn't exactly a force to be reckoned with. Daniel: I can tell. ???: Hey! (The four turn to see an Insurgent looking at them) Insurgent: What are you doing out here? Amanda: O-Oh uhh, just going for a walk! Insurgent: Well get inside. It's patrol hours, so get your low ranking asses of the street. Amanda: R-Right. Daniel: Where do we go? Oliver: There's an abandoned house over there. (Oliver points at the house) Oliver: We can go there. Adam: Alright. (The four go and walk into the house. It then cuts to Burning Sun starting a small fire out of wood scraps gathered from the debris) Daniel: Thanks Sun. Burning Sun: *Nods and vanishes* Amanda: Well, this is kinda nice. Adam: Yeah I agree. The 4 of us together like this. Oliver: Why you including me? I tried to kill you guys earlier you know. Daniel: Hm? Oliver: I mean I wasn't going to ask, but why have me around? Adam: Well.... Burning Sun: *Appears* Because. You have a good soul. Oliver: Huh? Burning Sun: You have yet to follow through on that job. You've had plenty of chance to do it, but you haven't. Oliver:.... Burning Sun: And as far as I'm concerned, that's all I need. Oliver:.......Thanks Sun. Burning Sun: *Smiles and vanishes* Amanda: Aww that was sweet! Adam: Yeah. Daniel: *Smile* Oliver: Well, that certainly improved my mood. Daniel: I'm not surprised. Sun's one of the nicest Spirits I've seen in my life. Amanda: Yeah he is. Adam: When he's not beating the crap out of people. Daniel: Heh, damn right. Oliver: Yeah, I bet that spirit could break my body in every way imaginable. Adam: Most likely. (The 4 have a laugh) Amanda: So now what? Daniel: I say we wait for the patrols to end. If we go out there like this, they might hurt us even with the disguises on. Oliver: Guess we're wearing outfits of low ranked members. Amanda: Yeah. Adam: Let's sit back then. We got a campfire going after all. Daniel: Heh, sure do. Amanda: Man our first mission. This is gonna be awesome! Oliver: Hero work huh? Should be interesting. Adam: And against an immortal being? We're just going straight for the big ones! Daniel: Yeah we are bro! (The two high five) Amanda: Heh, you two are such cute siblings. Daniel: *Blushes* H-Hey! Don't call us cute! Amanda: *Giggles* Adam: Oh that's it! Daniel: Come here you! Amanda: AHHH! *Gets up and runs off* Adam: GET HER!! (Daniel and Adam get up and run after Amanda) Amanda: I'm right aren't I?! Daniel and Adam: WE'RE NOT CUTE!! Oliver: Heh, this team is something else. (Oliver continues to watch as the two boys chase Amanda) Adam: Malo grab her! (A tendril emerges from Adam's back and wraps around Amanda's waist, stopping her) Amanda: AH!! Adam: Ha! Gotcha! Amanda: Aw man! Oliver: *Smile* (A noise is then heard from a loudspeaker outside) Daniel: Hm? Loudspeaker: Attention East District. Patrols have come to an end. All low ranking members are free to roam the district as they please. Oliver: Ah. Amanda: Guess that's our cue. Adam: We can go check the police station now! (Adam lets Amanda go) Amanda: Then let's get started! Daniel: Come on! (The group heads outside. Later on, they're seen outside the police station) Daniel: Hmm... Insurgent: Hey. (The four look at the guard) Insurgent: Can I help you? Adam: Oh umm, is the boss inside? Insurgent: Why do you need to know? Adam: Ummm.... Daniel: W-We have a question for him. Insurgent: Him? Don't you mean her? Daniel: O-Oh yeah! Her! Right, sorry, we've had a rough day today is all. Insurgent: I can tell. Daniel: S-So, can we head in? Insurgent: I don't see why not. Just be careful not to break anything. Adam: Okay. Insurgent: Hail The Mistress. Daniel: Hail The Mistress. (The four go past the guard and into the station) Insurgent: The boss is upstairs in the main office. Amanda: Got it. (The 4 enter the Station) Adam: welp. Here we are. Daniel: Yeah. (The group looks at all the guards) Daniel:...... Insurgent: Oh and uhhh, one more thing. Amanda: Hm? Insurgent: Knock loud. The boss.....has a lot of noise in there. Oliver: Noise? Insurgent:..... (The door closes behind the four) Amanda: The hell does that mean? Daniel: Not sure. Oliver: Guess we'll find out once we get to the office. Adam: Should be upstairs right? Daniel: I think so. Adam: Then let's head up. (The team nods and heads toward the stairs. They start to head up as the intercom rings out) Intercom: Remember brothers and sisters. Leave all your anguish and pain at the door. In this District, we all serve The Mistress's great will. Adam: *Groan* Amanda: Lame. Daniel: Shh, we're almost there. (The four reach the top and see the office doors) Daniel: There. (The four approach the doors) Amanda:.... (Amanda knocks) Amanda:...….. (After a few seconds Amanda knocks again) Amanda:..... Oliver: She's not answering. Adam: The guard did say knock loud. Daniel: Why though? Amanda: Hold on... (Amanda puts her ear up to the door) Daniel: What is it? Amanda: Its... Is that music? (Confused Daniel puts his ear to the door) Daniel:... Yeah I hear it too. Amanda: Huh. Weird. Daniel: Here, let me. (Daniel knocks on the door hard) Daniel: Hello? (Music volume suddenly lowers) ???: Who is it? Daniel: It's uhhhh..... Amanda: A-Annie! I'm here with a few friends boss! ???: Annie? I don't know any Annie! Amanda: Uhhhh.... Daniel: Do you know Kevin? ???: Ummm, I think I know one in the group. Daniel: Well that's me. ???: What do you want then Kevin? Daniel: We wanted to talk to you boss? ???: All right fine come in. Daniel: Right. (Daniel opens the door) Daniel:....... Adam: Uhhhhhhh. Amanda: Okay. This isn't what I expected. (The office room is seen a mess as various objects are seen ripped apart. There's also some amps that are playing the music from earlier, as well as some instruments in the room) Oliver: The hell? What kind of Insurgency Office is this? Adam: Everything else looked so dark and evil. But this room looks like a party. Daniel: Yeah but where's the Insurgency's Boss? Amanda: She's somewhere I'm sure. ???: Hold on! I'll be out in a second! Amanda: There she is. ???: I'm coming out! Daniel: Okay! Adam: Stay alert guys. Oliver: Right. (The four stand ready) ???: Here I am! (The Boss steps out) Daniel: ??? (The Boss reveals themselves to be an adult woman that is shown wearing a pair of pink and white headphones as well as a glittery tank top and pink shorts. She steps up to the 4 heroes) ???: Hello! Daniel:...... Adam: Ummmm..... ???: What? Oliver: *Thinking* Talk about unexpected. Adam: *Thinking* This is the leader? Amanda: *Thinking* ..... I'm not jealous... Daniel:.... ???: What!? Daniel: N-Nothing madam! Oliver: We're just uhhhh....caught off guard is all. ???: By what? Adam: U-Ummmmm..... ???: *Sigh* Never mind. So which one of your is Kevin? Daniel: *Raises hand* M-Me madam. ???: Ah I think I remember you now. So these 3 are new recruits then? Daniel: Yep! All set up too! ???: Ah good to hear Kevin. Well new recruits, as I'm sure you are aware, but I'm Adriana, the leader of the loyal followers to Mistress Salem. Amanda: Um, hi. Oliver: Hello miss. Adam: H-Hi. Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts